Magical Creatures 101
by Megalor9
Summary: Every week I have a new way to tell the Harry Potter story,through the eyes of a magical creature. Flobberworms, Buckbeak, a giant squid, what else? You can submit an idea for this story.
1. Buckbeak

_**Okay, this is a series about how the Harry Potter world would look like in the eyes of it's various creatures. If you have any suggestions for me, like a certain creature I could write up, leave it in a review or a PM and I promise you I will use it. No lies.**_

_**This story will be updated at least once a week:)**_

* * *

><p>Buckbeak's POV<p>

Oh, look! It's Hagrid! Yay! Food! I love Food! Not Hagrid. He smells. Hagrid has a class with him today. There's lots of little kids, wearing colorful ties. I see some of them go up to my buddy Horsewing. They're petting Horsewing. Are they going to pet me? NO! I don't like being petted.

This mini, ugly faced, blond guy walks up to me, and reaches his hand out to touch me. Ah, Heck no! I snap at his arm, and immediately draw back. OMG! The blond guy, whose name is Malfoy, is so YUMMY! Tasty! Delicious! After all the mini kids leave, I tell all of my buddies about the Malfoy bloke. And how he's so tasty. They all nod their heads, like, yeah, totally awesome.

We spend the next few months stalking the Malfoy, looking for an opportunity to bite Malfoy. Nothing comes, but when he's in the hospital wing, all of us hippogriffs take a bite out of his leg. SO DELICIOUS! YUM! I think we ticked off the bloke, because now there's some black robed guy coming up with a huge axe. YAY! AN AXE! I love executions! Maybe they're going to execute Hagrid! Yay!

No, I'm going to be executed. Darn it. They chained me too some pumpkins. I start eating them because Malfoy tastes a lot like pumpkins, when some nerds come up to me. They start breaking the chains that bind me. YAY! I'm free. They feed me some food! I decide to let the nerds with red ties ride me.

They make me fly up to this one tower by the castle. I don't know what they're doing, but hey! There's a guy in the tower. Maybe he is tasty too! Rescue him, PLEASE! I'm still kinda hungry. (Buckbeak, you're always hungry) (Shut up, I'm narrating. Not you, Megalor9) They do rescue him! Yay! They tell me to go fly far away, and never come back again. Good. I don't like nerds or Hagrid. But I will miss Malfoy very much.

Turns out the guy, Sirius Black, who is coming with me, doesn't taste good. Aw. He doesn't smell good, either. I don't like him at all. But he is carrying a sac of food. So I let him stay. Gosh, I can't put up with the stench. He smells like wet dogs. Anyhow, we just keep flying, I start humming a tune that goes like, squak squak, squak, but it's good music. Black obviously- Ugh, he still smells. I locate a nearby lake and fly over it.

I do a barrel roll, and Black falls like 200 feet into the lake. Maybe he won't smell that bad anymore... WAIT! HE HAS ALL OF THE FOOD! NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I turn around and speed dive toward the lake. I can't break, so I crash into the lake too. I drag out the Black guy with my beak, and he still smells bad. Like a dog that went through a freakin' hurricane. But at least the food's okay! YAY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed, and put some laughter in your day. Remember, if you have any ideas for a magical creature that I should use, please put it in a review or PM.<strong>_


	2. Flobberworms

_**This is the second installment of the magical creature POV story. Remember, if you have a good idea for a creature I should do, please review or put it in a PM. I promise I will use it.**_

* * *

><p>Flobberworm POV<p>

Sit. Sit. Sit some more, I guess. Maybe I should move. Na. I sit. Sit. You may think that's all us flobberworms do, but you would be WRONG. I make it a point every day to move at least one inch. Hey, I've seen worse. Sit. I move a centimeter. Eat some leaves. Yum.

Oh, here comes the Hogwarts class. I sit. Maybe they won't touch me if I play dead. No. Some fat ugly Slytherin touches me. Dang. I really can't do anything about it, I guess. No. I move. Turn. Bite finger. Hard.

I HOPE THAT HURTS YOU FREAKIN' SLYTHERIN! YOU DESERVE THE PAIN! YEAH! TALK WITH YOUR UGLY FRIENDS, I DONT CARE! HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH A FACE LIKE THAT? Those words come out in a small, squeak. I still don't care. Flobberworm doesn't give a care.

Wow, that kid I bit was a real crybaby. I spot a newspaper with my flobberworm supervision. Yeah, stupid humans know nothing about flobberworm vision. It says, "Hogwarts Care of Magical Teachers to be Fired for Dangerous Animals." Under that it says that a kid got bited by a Flobberworm and another Slytherin got bited by a Hippogriff. That whiner. BUT I'M ON A NEWSPAPER! YES!

"Joe, do you see this," I say to my buddy Joe that I've known for about a day.

"Holy Cow, you're on a newspaper, Eric." Joe says. (By the way, any non-english language that any animal speaks is translated to English for your reading pleasure.)

"I know, right?" It's always been my life dream to be on a public paper. It's really hard for Flobberworms to complete their life dream since we only live for like a week. But now my life is complete. Might as well just sit here. Sit. Sit.


	3. Crookshanks

Hello again! This time we will have Crookshanks be our narrator!

Crookshanks POV

I wake up from my nap at the pet store to find I'm not in the pet store at all. Why am I in this cage? Not cool! I see some filthy human stick their hand in to pet me. Oh, she smells good. Her name's hermione. Cats are smart, they know stuff like this.

Anyhow, we go in this totally beast castle, and there's no dogs. Good, I hate dogs so much. HATE THEM. and they're stupid, and ugly and smell... and, um, let me get back to the castle. So they have all this food on the table, and I'm like, pinch me, I must be dreaming. But some other filthy human picks me up and carries me to some room with a bed. I nap.

I wake up. Look around, hermione's here. She pets me for a while. Ah, right behind the ears. Feels so go-MOUSE! I dash off her lap and start chasing the darn thing. COME BACK HERE! I catch it in my mouth and bring it back to Hermione to creep her out. It usually scares people. But she pets me and says, "What a good hunter kitty you are!" In an annoying baby voice. Come on, I could do that in my sleep. I turn, fluff her nose with my tail, and give her the cold shoulder.

So over the next few months, life is all good and such and they let me eat food, and sleep. I'm napping one day wh-MOUSE! I dash off the bed and grab the thing with my claws! I rip it's head off! NOM NOM NOM! Yet I still get the usual response, even though I show Hermione a decapitated mouse. That's gotta be scary, right? "What a good kitty, killing all those mice." Ugh.

She picks me up and pets me some more, and the tries to fit some sweater over me. Oh, Heck NA! It has snowflakes on it! RUN! Oh my GOD! Will that even fit? Don't even try it, human, as I spit and puff out my f-RAT! Yes, I can tell the difference. Easy. Rats smell worse, and this one smells like the stupid one, Ron. Ew.\

I chase that thing down and pin it to the bed. hermione's not chasing after me. WAit a second, this isn't a rat, this is a- human. In rat form. Yeah, it smelled like a weasel, trickster, and someone who would work for Voldemort. We cats have good noses. I fan my claws in front of his face and make a small scratch on his chest. It squirts blood all over the bed, and the stupid human comes in and whacks me upside the head with a book. HEY! NOT COOL! I'm leaving this castle!

Actually I just hide under the bed so no one can find me. They're all worried. Then one day they go outside to find a hippogriff. Is that a bird? I love birds so much! TASTY! So I stalk the humans so I can eat some bird. They go outside and Hermione punches someone in the nose. OUCH. I better be more careful around her.

They go down to some god-forsaken run-down hut, and I follow. Looks like there's birds there. Oh my God, it's a big bird. This will take all of my hunting skillz to kill this one. I circle around the big hippogriff, waiting for an opportunity t-MOUSE! I change direction, going after the MOUSE! And eat it up in one gulp! YUM! Then, the three humans come out of the hut and walk back to the castle.

Out of no where, this huge dog comes out and bites the stupid one. HEY I THOUGHT THERE WERE NO DOGS AT HOGWARTS! THIS IS ABSURD! But I'm scared to death of dogs, so I run toward the tree. The huge dog drags the stupid one into the tree. I'm about to follow when the secret passage closes and MOUSE! I resist, keep resisting. The humans need my help, but there's a perfectly tasty mouse right over there. I drool, then push the button that lets the humans go through the tree and into the secret tunnel.

Then I chase the mouse. Hey, a cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do.


End file.
